1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric motor, and more particularly to an electric motor having a suspension mechanism for resiliently suspending or cushioning the electric motor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of typical electric motors have been developed and comprise four wheels directly attached to a vehicle frame body without any suspension mechanisms, such that the electric motor may not be suitably or resiliently suspended or cushioned relative to the wheels, and such that the users may not comfortably drive or ride the typical electric motors.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional electric motors.